The Loneliest Pony
by ButterflyJMan
Summary: The Tales and Adventures of Stormy "The Loneliest Pony", and his findings of friendship and love.
1. The Loneliest Pony

The Loneliest Pony

Stormy, The Loneliest Pony has spent his life traveling with no destination in mind, he does his best to avoid everyone, trying to be invisible, he mostly travels at night under the cover of darkness. He is shy, he is nervious, he has been broken, and he is afraid, afraid of friendship, afraid to trust, and most of all afraid of love, as all lead to hurt and he doesn't want anymore pain. So he decided being alone is better. He knows no other way, he doesn't remember a time that was any different, just an ever changing road.

With his horn broken he has no magic anymore, but he doesn't miss it, it would only bring attention to him. But he can fly and that is something he enjoy's very much. Flying high above in the clouds that hide him further, but it is not all for hiding, he fly's for fun as well, when he's sure no other's are around.

Stormy mostly spends his time in forests and on mountains, the forests are peaceful and the mountain views are breathtaking, appriating this is one thing this life has taught him. He spends hours at a time looking at the distant views from cliffs and exploring the deepest parts of the wilderness, looking for whatever he can find.

But one day as Stormy was exploring he came upon another pony, he wanted to leave right away but something about her made him stay a moment to long, she was surrounded by the animals of the forest, they were quite taken with her. Stormy took a step back trying to be quiet but he was still noticed, she looked right in his eye's with a soft stare, he felt himself blush heavily, she turned her head almost hiding as well, only giving a peak every now and then. Stormy kept backing slowly, he didn't know what to do. She finally turned to him again "...Hi", she said ever so softly and barely more than a whisper, Stormy just kept taking steps back, she tilted her head and stepped forward "...You.. uh.. could come over.. if you want", still in a nervous whisper. Stormy has hardly ever been around others, and when he was they were all to loud and made him nervous, but her... she spoke so peacefully, he liked it, but even so, he finally turned and galloped back into the forest, heart racing.

Stormy was on the edge of a village of ponies, normally he would leave as quickly as possible, but something about that pony has him curious, so he stays in the mountains and forest, silently watching. And every once in a while he see's her looking for him, she even does him a kindness and brings an apple to the spot where they met and leaves it. He knows that she knows he is there and still she comes hopeing he will finally speak. Stormy thinks much of this, but is he willing to take a chance.


	2. What Is Love To You?

What is Love to You?

Sun Ray, a pony from far far away, from a world that may or may not be our own, has an important quest before her. She is on a mission from her king studying the magic of love, as a bringer of light and passionate believer in this magic she looks forward to what she can learn from the ponies of the this world. She is wise, kind, and brings a happiness that shines as bright as she does to wherever she goes, the smiles she creates inspires everypony everywhere, but this love she seeks is quite illusive. She is the star student among her fellow ponies which is why she was chosen for this assignment, pursuing her studies almost obsessively, and this one was no different, she writes regular reports and constantly questions ponies she meets "What is love to you?", she has received many many answers, most of which are typical that she has heard often, but one pony left her puzzled.

Clouds fought to take over her sunny sky, this has never happened before, usually just her presence is enough to keep storms away but these were unusual, she had to will them away, and even then they fought to stay, this was more than just a storm, their was magic at work, she soared high into the sky, above the clouds to see where they led, and she saw they formed around the highest peak of a mountain near by. She flew over to see what was causing this, and saw only a single pony laying, watching the horizon, clouds surrounding him, soaking him with endless rain. This made her sad and she didn't know why, she did not know this pony but his sorrow was so great she could feel it. She flies down through the clouds and lands a ways back from him, it was raining harder than she thought, she closed her eye's and concentrated, willing the clouds away, rays of light pierced through as the dark clouds broke apart, soon the rain stopped and the sun was bright, the pony still layed, head down, gazing, she began to walk to him but he would not move "Are you alright?", she asks, her concern obvious, still he says nothing, but he raises his head and slowly stands, shakes the rain away, and without even the smallest glance he jumps and gently floats down.

Sun Ray stood puzzled as she looked over the cliff as this pony glided down, clouds following, the message was clear but she was determined to find out more about him, so she jumped as well following him down, her sunlight following her. He was walking on a small trail down below, the rain pouring again, she flies ahead and lands in front of him, stopping him, he froze except for a light shaking, his head down, not wanting to look. "I am Sun Ray, may i have your name", she spoke, but still he did not speak, he was still shaking, but it was not the cold rain causing it as she thought before, he was... afraid.

Slowly the sun's light pushed the clouds away again, "Their is no reason to be nervous, i was... concerned", spoke Sun Ray, he would look at her then look away quickly, blushing, but still would not say anything, she was beginning to understand more, he was not in any trouble or danger, he obviously does not come in contact with others very often and doesn't know what to say. She spoke with a more gentle tone "May i please have your name", and he said ever so softly "Stormy", no wonder these clouds follow him she thought to herself looking at him kindly. "Stormy, what happened to your horn?", she said noticing his injury. But he just looks at her, after a few moments of silence he spoke again, still so quietly "What do you want?", she could tell he wanted her to leave, but she wouldn't do so, not yet, "I just need a question answered if you would be so kind, then I'll be on my way", he nods his head, avoiding any chance to speak he can. "What is love to you?", she asks. Stormy says nothing for a long time, and just stares at the ground, but Sun Ray was patient and gave him all the time he need, but he finally looks up, tears filling his eye's, she was caught off guard at this emotional response, and he said "Empty", he did not wait for her response, just walked around her, his clouds following again. Sun Ray could not hide her shock, "Empty" was not an answer she has received before, she turns and follows "I don't understand", stormy keeps walking, "It doesn't matter, i am wrong anyway", he says, Sun Ray's puzzlement grew "You're not making any sense", the clouds took over again, but no rain yet, Sun Ray's light fought with Stormy's clouds. She was intrigued, never before has this happened, whether he likes it or not he now has Sun Ray's attention. "Maybe it was fate that led me to you Stormy, do you believe in fate?", she asks him still following, again it takes him a while to answer, "I believe fate is cruel", his words were spoken sweetly but cold, like he is trying to push her away but doesn't have the heart to, but Sun Ray can see through this, she feels his real feelings trying to escape, she knows that deep down he wants nothing more than friendship and love, but for some reason he is terrified to show it. He is a mystery and she wants to solve it. And so the attraction began to form.

Sun Ray followed Stormy silently for a long long time, and not once did he make a glance back at her, but still she followed, always determined, ever stubborn, she would befriend this pony, but it would not be easy, he does no take trust lightly. After a great while, he finally spoke again "Why do you follow a lost soul?", still not looking at her", "Why do you hide from what you want most?", no more words were spoken but she noticed something she didn't before, teardrops on the trail. It was not about reports or studying anymore, this pony needed her.

He was hurting, broken even, that much was clear but not beyond helping she believed. The markings that decorated Sun Ray glowed brightly in the presence of Stormy's clouds, it showed her emotions, how she was feeling, she was shining with life. Stormy however didn't share this, he was uncomfortable, shy, and still had a nervous shake, he wanted to be alone again but she kept following. Neither one has spoken in hours, he thought she would have left by now, the few he has come in contact with before gave up by now, but Stormy knew he could wait her out, he has nothing to lose in doing do. Stormy stopped at a small creek to drink, he was deep in the wilderness now, the tree's blocked out the sun for the most part, but it was getting dark anyway. As Stormy took his drinks from the creek Sun Ray came to him with freshly picked apples that was growing around the trail, she placed them next to him "In case you are hungry", she said, and then she began to eat some for herself. Stormy looks at them deciding what to do, he wishes she hadn't done that that, he doesn't want to give false hope by accepting her gift, but also doesn't want to hurt her feelings by ignoring it, it should be an easy choice, but he takes them anyway, he sit under one of the tree's away from her and slowly ate them. Sun Ray didn't take her eye's away from Stormy. Night time blanketed over the land, Stormy was still in the same spot, now laying down, he was still shaking but this time it wasn't his nerves, he was cold under the night air, she had an idea, that would hopefully warm his cold heart. Sun Ray walked over to him, layed down beside him and rested her head on him, she could feel his heart racing, her markings glowed brightly and kept them warm all night.

Mourning came more pleasantly than it usually does, Stormy doesn't remember a time he slept so well, kindness can have that effect. It was hard for him to open his eye's, it was brighter than it should be, but he finally was able to open them, the suns light pierced through the tree's, he looked to the sky, his clouds were gone, he almost panicked, he didn't understand, he kept looking but finally saw her, Sun Ray, she flew through the sky bathing in the light, not a cloud around, how did she do this, the thought almost frightened him, but he was shocked at her... beauty, he hadn't noticed before, he stumbled, tripped over his hooves, and fell. Sun Ray descended like an angel, smiling at him, he was shaking again, blushing heavily, without saying anything he stood back up and continued on his trail to no where.

Stormy and Sun Ray walked together for days upon weeks, her reports had stopped, what once was just an assignment was now... more, Stormy was still quiet and kept to himself, but she felt something for him, she wanted so bad for him to let out his feelings, they have been locked away to long but he wouldn't and it hurt. In the coming days she was beginning to fade, the clouds were coming back, Stormy's fears were causing him to push her away, and it was affecting her, Sun Ray's markings were more than they seemed for if they ever fade completely out she would die, and she was growing weak, Stormys sadness was finally getting to her, and her own as well, "What does love mean to you?", the question that brought her to him, he said "Empty", he said "He was wrong", she began to understand more now, a longing for that which he desires but won't let himself have, he feels empty, he knows he is wrong but still does not change, maybe he can't, such an awful way to live, her heart hurts for him. One last idea, one last chance, she runs ahead of him and stops him on the trail, "Stormy, please listen to me, i may not be here much longer", Stormy stood, all his attention focused on her. "Your lack of words, your cold appearance that hides who you truly are, has saddened me... if you will not listen to my words i will have to tell you how i feel with this", she leans to Stormy, kisses him. Stormy for the first time he can recall feels like magic. When it is done he still says nothing, he doesn't know what to say, he just stares at the ground once again. Sun Ray dims a little more.

The kiss was all Stormy could think of, it hasn't left his mind since it happened, how could she feel anything for him, he doesn't deserve it he thinks to himself constantly. Night falls once again, Stormy notices how much Sun Ray has faded, he feels so bad, he almost goes to her but can't seem to, he uneasily falls asleep, these thoughts haunting him. The next mourning came like it use to, damp and dreary, it was raining again, it hasn't since Sun Ray has been with him, another thought frightens him, she must be feeling worse or... he jumps up and looks for her, but she is not there... only a note laying at his tree and her final report on love. The report read "Empty", Stormy's heart sunk, as bad as he has felt, this was just to much, he read her note "My dearest Stormy, i am afraid i can no longer walk these trails with you, i grow weaker everyday, it pains me to leave but you truly will not accept the love i offer, it is time for me to go home now, please believe me when i say that i do love you. I hope you find happiness, forever with love Sun Ray". When Stormy finishes the note it is covered with tears, "What have i done", he says to himself, "Maybe it's not to late", he franticly runs through the forest looking for her, he takes flight into cloudy sky, Stormy has never flown so fast, but still she was no where to be found, his heart finally gives out and he falls from the sky, tears pouring out of his eye's, the rain falling it's hardest. "She is gone...", he lays there hurting for what seems like forever.

Stormy finally gets back up, it is so hard to do, he flies again, he goes to the mountain where she first came to him, on the highest peak he sits gazing into the sky, tears still rolling, full of regret now, if he went to her that night she would still be here, he never realized how much it hurt missing someone, it was awful, she was there and he did nothing, this is why he chose to live his life alone, but still even trying his hardest not to, he cared, not only that but he actually loved, he... loved her. All the memories of the moments they had came rushing to him, and it only hurt that much more. He stared longingly into the sky hoping against hope she would fly down out of no where again and break apart his clouds like no one else could, but she never came, he began to speak to the sky "I... am sorry, i always believed that love hurts, and if that is so then i love you more than i could ever describe, what does love mean to me? you, because you showed me what it is", Stormy just kept staring, he didn't feel like moving anymore. But then a faint light began to glow, it got brighter and brighter, Stormy turned to face it, Sun Ray, she was as bright as the day he met her, tears in her eye's as well, they did not say anything, just smiled and looked at one another, Stormy had forgot what it was like to actually smile, she sat beside him, rested her head on him, and together they watched the sun break through the clouds.

Sun Ray Finished her final report.

"My king, this has been the toughest assignment i have ever had. I found that love as you know burns within us all, but for for some it's hard to accept because they are afraid of it's magic and what it does, this fear over time becomes pain, they hurt because they desire it but also hurt because they don't want to have it for fear of more pain. It is a subject that needs much care and patients, the impact we have on anothers life is not to be taken lightly, Your faithful student, Sun Ray"


	3. Come Back To Me

Come Back To Me

Alone again... he stares into the sky while it is still visible, the moon was full and made the night glow brightly, the night had a florescent feel to it, truly an amazing sight to see atop a mountain overlooking the valley below, it should be a night full of magic and happiness but for Stormy he can feel his sadness return. Stormy finally felt friendship, even love, or what it is said to be but doubts linger in his mind, his whole life has been the opposite, hiding and avoiding anything close to it, but out of no where it hit him hard, he tried to run away but it followed, he tried to ignore but it made itself known, he tried to avoid but it always stood right in his way staring him down, undeserving kindness wore him down. He is confused more than anything now, all these thoughts that never existed before are just strange, and maybe... maybe he doesn't believe it, she was here to study love, what if it was just a trick to bring these feelings out for her report and was never meant, seems more likely than love just falling out of the sky like some fairy tale, but she said... why would anyone be that cruel. Despite what he thought though the fact was she is gone now, she went back to her home, she said she would return to him but Stormy will believe it when he see's it, but he wants her back, even against all his doubts he actually cared for her and only time will tell if that was a mistake.

Stormy wants the thoughts to stop, he thinks about her all the time and like he feared it brings more pain than anything, he is waiting for her to never return, she'll go home and find someone better, it won't be hard to do as there will always be someone better than him. The moon reflects off his eyes, widely focused looking into space trying to find Sun Ray, quietly waiting for her, he doesn't feel good, he feels selfish with his constant thoughts for her, it has never been about what he wants and should never be. He sits upon his mountain top still, he hasn't moved since she left, just a longing ever gazing stare, he has watched the nights soft glows, has seen stars fall from the sky, even wished upon them hoping against hope, one thought keeps repeating "You should hate me, so i don't have to love you...".

Sun Ray once again walked the halls of her kings castle, it has been awhile since she has, before it was always a spectacle, a treat to be among it's magnificence, but now she just wanted to leave, leaving Stormy was hard for her, she knows how he is and he may know it but she is connected to him now, she can feel when he is happy and when he is sad, she senses the doubt that clouds his sky once again, questioning his very feelings, she understands though, he hasn't known anything else, but that is why she needs to be there for him. She paces back and forth waiting, she will give the king her farewell then be back with Stormy.

Stormy lays with his head over the cliff, it is raining now, he watches i fall to the earth, a spiraling tunnel that flows peacefully down, he closes his eye's to listen, the rain drops falling from leaf to leaf against the tree's on there way down, this is what peace sounds like, or at least it use to, now he closes his eyes only to see Sun Ray... "Selfish", "Unrealistic", maybe too "Realistic", it was much easier before when he only had to live. Days have gone by now, Stormy hasn't bothered to count them, he tells himself everyday that it will be the last day he worries about it, yet a new day comes and the thoughts are still there and he can't make them stop, "It doesn't matter", he keeps telling himself, if she found some one else then she is happy and things can go back to the way it should be, back to the way he understands things, and he'll have an old lesson learned again, never care about anyone, "It doesn't matter", but that's not true no matter how much he says it, if it didn't matter he wouldn't think about it constantly.

Sun Ray's markings glow intensively, Stormys thoughts are for her, he misses her deeply, she misses him to but getting back to him is taking longer than she thought, Sun Ray hasn't stopped thinking of him either, he is so innocent, so kind, yes he is troubled but that makes her want to be there for him more, he is hard to talk to sometimes being so shy and he never hardly expresses his feelings but she knows he is completely devoted to her, somepony like Stormy doesn't just say "I love you", it was meant from the deepest part of his heart and had to fight it's way out. Another night has come, it is late but Sun Ray does not sleep, she is out on the castle balcony gazing at the stars, a cloudless night as usual and they shine so bright, "Stormy, if you're awake i have a gift for you", she says to herself, she closes her eye's and concentrates intently, one of the stars begins to glow brighter and brighter, out shining all of the others, "I am thinking of you as well, please hear me". Into space, through the stars, the light pierces through, over the horizon of Equestria and to a mountain peak, Stormy feels something, he looks up from his damp and rainy mountain top. A small glimmer of hope, the brightest star glows even brighter, he feels warm, "Come back to me", "I'll be back soon" says Sun Ray as she and Storm look upon the same star.

Tired of waiting, some things are more important than the blessing of a king, the kingdom, her home, just wasn't as beautiful anymore, her Stormy was waiting. Sun Ray writes a note, she is leaving now, "My king, i cannot stay any longer, please don't be upset with me. You sent me to find out about this magic of love, something i believe we will never truly understand, but what i found has touched my life in ways i didn't think possible, your kingdom just doesn't feel like home anymore, now and forever your faithful student, Sun Ray". She leaves the note in her room, the royal guards will find it, she now runs through the castle, to the gates, through the courtyard, and beyond the walls. The enchanting forest flows with her as she runs through the gardens, their is only one chance for her to get back and time is growing short, a mystic gateway exists in the kingdom that allows the ponies of this world to travel to others, but it is only kept open while aligned with the desired world, in a few moments her planets rotation will break that alignment and she will have to wait an entire year to go back, what will happen to her and Stormy if that happens, she is trying her best not to find out. Running, running as fast as she can, but is it fast enough.

Another day has come and gone, Stormy has grown weak, he barely eats anymore, just lays watching the sky and his rain. He wanted to believe more than anything in the love she offered but she is just not here, haunting thoughts plagued him non stop of other ponies getting the affection he desired so much from Sun Ray, it hurt so bad, but he knew they were more deserving than him, he would never be good enough for her. Beyond his clouds and rain he could see what a beautiful day it was, this life has taught him much appreciation for the wonders of nature, and it's not often he gets to see it clearly and brightly, something Sun Ray helped him with... their he goes again, she always finds her way back to his thoughts, so selfish. One more lonely night, Stormy closes his eyes but all seems calm, no images yet, for some reason he feels peaceful, maybe after countless thoughts his mind has finally accepted it, "I miss you" he speaks, "I have missed you too", he hears a familiar voice speak.

Sun Ray appears on that mountain top, it is raining again, like the day she met him and he lays in that same spot, "Oh Stormy.." she says caringly, the sight of him, his very presence makes her markings shine, they are meant to be. She doesn't stop the rain, she remembers him saying how it brought peace, she walks to him, at first she thought he was sleeping but he spoke "I miss you", she smiled, "You do care", she thought to herself, and she spoke as well "I have missed you too", Stormy raised up startled, but when he saw her his very presence lit up like she had never seen before, a genuine longing for her, "Am i dreaming?" was the first words he spoke, "No, you have finally awoke", she lays down with him, ignoring the rain now, she rest her head on him, his heart races still, she closes her eyes, now she is home. They lay upon that mountain peak intertwined, the rain pouring down, "Stormy, you never told me how you lost your horn",said Sun Ray, "Trying not to exist, i didn't have enough magic", he answered, "I am sorry, but i am glad you failed", "So am i", she kisses him again, this time it was long and passionate, full of unquestionable love, and something unexpected happened, Stormys horn began to glow, he raised his head and looked up, his clouds broke apart, they could see clear into space, he used his magic to brighten the stars so they shined for all of Equestria, it was the most beautiful thing Sun Ray has ever seen, she gave him one star and he gave her the rest, the magic of love was very much alive and Stormy had found it. "Stormy, my dearest, i want you to come to my home, you have had to much pain here, i don't know how we will get there but i know i need you there with me", said Sun Ray, "I will go... anywhere you are is perfect to me". Stormy and Sun Ray layed there the entire night in each others embrace, one day they will go home but for now they have each other and that is all that matters.


	4. Christmas For Us

Christmas For Us

The days were growing colder, even more so atop the mountains, but the cold never bothered him, he freezes, he shakes for a while, then it goes away and his tree's get their green back and hide him once more. Stormy never wanders much this time of year, in truth he probably has never left his mountain during the winter, most of his cover is gone and he would be more noticeable, he almost hibernates like the bears, but this year has been different unpredictable, she was there, always at his side. The nights were warmer, before the cold didn't bother him because he had to deal with it, but now it just wasn't there, a warmth has filled him, he can't help but wonder, is this what love feels like? Stormy has spent much time with this on his mind, Sun Ray knows this but she let's him work out these thoughts on his own, she is happy just being there with him.

Like the years before, the clouds come, but they do not bring rain or storm, only white flakes, snow as it is called, Stormy has only ever seen snow fall from the skies, his mountain peak lays just above these snow filled clouds so he does not know the effect it has on the ground below, curious though he may be he has never ventured to far in this weather, the white snow makes his purple coat stand out very much, but Sun Ray makes visits to the nearest pony village quite often, it is obvious this time of year holds much meaning to her, Stormy knows no such meaning, that is the price of his solitude all these years, he can see the happiness and excitement on her face when she returns, whatever it is Stormy has no desires to see it if others will be there, he may be missing out on something fantastic but something else this life has taught him is appreciating what he has, he doesn't like changes or surprises, even though Sun Ray was such, but that was unexpected.

Sun Ray watches Stormy, he is trying to see through the clouds, to see the snow "Is it possible he's never seen it up close?" she wonders, she can see the curiosity in his eye's, they are wide with wonder and amusement, not his usual sad eye's, if so then she will show it to him, she walks to him "Beautiful isn't it?" she says, Stormy doesn't take his eye's off the clouds "Very, but i can't move these clouds to see it better?" he says, "Because they are not storm clouds full of sadness, they are snow clouds full of happiness and wonder" she answers his puzzled look, then she helps him, she moves the clouds apart so he can see the ground, the look on his face made her smile, he was gazing at the snow, not many things give Stormy such a positive reaction she has learned, it is rare to see him excited like this, she has never met a pony like him before, focusing so much attention on something others overlook, he has a genuine appreciation for the simplest things, truly a very special pony. Sun Ray has an idea, she is going to make him see the snow up close, he wants to very much, she can see that, all he needs is a little push, so she smiles then gives Stormy that little push right off the mountain, he was caught completely off guard and he falls, he spreads his wings to slow his falling and he see's himself floating down gently with the snow flakes, they are cold but not unpleasant, he is lost in them, suddenly his attention is focused else where, Sun Ray was on top of him, tackling him in air and floating down with him. They land softly together on the ground below, Sun Ray still on him, the ground was blanketed in the snow, it was white as far as he could see, her hooves were pressed against his shoulders holding him down "See, beautiful isn't it" she says, "More so than i imagined" Stormy said, a noticeable smile upon his face, still holding him down she looks longingly into his eye's "Happy Christmas Stormy", a curious look was on his face now "What do you mean?", she was shocked at this "Stormy, don't you know what Christmas is?".

It still hasn't sunk in yet "How can he not know what Christmas is?", it just doesn't seem possible, Stormy looked at her curiously "What's wrong?" he says, Sun Ray was almost in shock, though the more she thought about it, it made sense, he has always been alone, always hiding, he said it himself he never leaves his mountain during winter, but still not knowing Christmas, that is unacceptable, she will show him. Stormy is beginning to grow nervous, he looks around "I want to go back now", he was out in the open and uncomfortable, but Sun Ray wouldn't let him go back yet "No, Stormy you must come with me, i want you to see something", he doesn't say anything, just nods and starts following. As he walks Stormy looks at the world as though he is seeing it for the first time, the snow was gorgeous, it perfectly decorated the tree's replacing their leaves, he was starting to get colder, the more he stood and walked through the snow the colder it got, this he wasn't use to, but as he always has, he just deal with it, no complaining, no speaking up, before their was no one to complain to, but he wasn't going to start now. Though he was nervous he did enjoy seeing this, he looked the land over in great detail, it all deserved his complete attention. It was brighter than usual, the sun made the snow glow, he then began to notice something, the tree's were decorated with lights, ornaments, tinsel, candy, "Where are we going?" he asked suspiciously, Sun Ray stopped and looked ahead "There" she said, Ponyville, she had brought him to a village of ponies.

Stormy froze, he couldn't go there, to many ponies, to much noise, suddenly all of the wonder was gone and he was... afraid, Sun Ray came to him "Please Stormy, for me, i want you to see Christmas. Today is what is called the eve of Christmas and tonight when the clock strikes 12 will begin the most magical day of the year, it is a day of miracles and you should be apart of it", Stormy stood, thoughts racing through his mind, he doesn't want to, he had already experienced the greatest miracle of all, Sun Ray had actually returned to him, she was asking more of him than he might be able to do, it wasn't a matter of would he, but could he, he already felt himself panicking... but for her... he would try, he wishes she didn't say that, she has done so much for him that he feels like he must do whatever she asks when she says "For me", with a nervous hesitation he nods his head, she smiles and they walk together to the village.

Upon entering the village Stormy is hit with mix emotions of amazement and fear, everything was beautiful, the colors of green and red were added to everything in various designs, songs were sung of this "Christmas", the smells in the air of foods he never knew existed, but still among all of this the snow was his favorite, it added an unappreciated beauty to everything it layed upon, he would not deny how nice the decorations were though, but the snow was natural, it signified something very important to Stormy, a memory, perhaps his first, he was young, before he even got his cutie mark, even then he was alone, he remembers that part perfectly, he was in a cave freezing, winter had just come, an ice cold rain was pouring down and he layed in his cave listening, it's sound brought him peace, but it seemed to stop all at once, he looked out of the cave to see the snow falling, it seems he has seen it before, he hasn't thought of this memory in a long time, the moon was full, brighter than it has ever been, he ran out of the cave jumping and playing in the snow, laughing... smiling... a time of youth and innocence, before all the worry and fear, he even had his horn. He doesn't remember much past enjoying the snow for the first time, but now it is a calming thought, it makes him happy..

Stormy was deep in thought, he hasn't even realized he has been walking through the village, Sun Ray was happy, a time of miracles indeed, Stormy the loneliest pony was in the middle of Ponyville, surrounded by countless others filled with the Christmas spirit, she actually made that big of an impact on his life, she was overjoyed. Stormy was still wary, this was a big change, but so far wasn't so bad, and this "Christmas" was certainly beautiful, the sun was growing dimmer, night was approaching, and the lights were on now, they lit up everywhere, every color imaginable, Stormy was amazed, he gazed at them with much wonder and amusement. But the other ponies were focused on him, the sad tale of Stormy was known throughout the land and some didn't even believe he was real, but there he was, Stormy who wanders to his own rule, no king, no queen, no one, who shapes his own fate was standing in their humble little village, the stories are mostly tall tales and over romanticized but to them he was still a myth, or legend depending on which ones was heard and seeing him was like witnessing a story come true. The ponies kept their distance though, mostly because of the shock of actually seeing him, but suddenly a rather hyper pony came prancing loud, singing songs of the season, she obviously was a very happy pony, Stormys ears went down, he didn't like loud noises and she was very loud, and her jumping around made him nervous, he stopped when she got closer and began to take steps back, but she was there at him, talking, asking questions, all so loud, Sun Ray tried to calm this hyper pony down explaining how Stormy was, but it was to late, she had got the attention of the whole village and they all came to see Stormy. He was surrounded, Sun Ray was worried, she couldn't calm them all in time, Stormy panicked, his heart racing, he couldn't breath, everywhere he turned was another pony, he couldn't take it anymore, he finally spread his wings and jumped up barely able to fly over the crowd, his panicking made it tough to fly, Sun Ray was calling out for him but he couldn't hear her over the crowd, Stormy ran out of the village and into the forest.

What started out so hopeful was now looking like a mistake, thought Sun Ray as she broke free from the crowd trying to follow Stormys prints in the snow, but with the snow still falling it was getting harder to see them till they eventually disappeared, she felt awful, she knew how he was but insisted on making him come here, she only meant for him to see Christmas, to experience it's magic, maybe it was too much too soon, "A time of miracles" kept coming to mind, and she would need a miracle to find him now. Sun Ray searched and searched in the forest till dark fully took over but found no traces of Stormy, he was gone... she left forest and walked back to Ponyville, she was upset, tears rolled from her eye's and froze in the cold air, she was so looking forward to spending Christmas with the one she loved, but it was growing later and she would have to wait until the mourning to search again, maybe he went back to his mountain. Sun Ray returned to the village to join the other ponies and waited with them as they continued their festival while counting down to Christmas. In the distance may clouds were forming, a blizzard was coming and it was a big one, the dark clouds took over the sky and the wind was blowing fiercely making it colder than it should be, the snow was falling faster now, it was instantly noticeable that the snow was growing deeper, all the ponies took shelter in the town center, in the largest building in Ponyville, the snow kept falling and falling. Sun Ray's worries for Stormy grew, he was out in this all alone, he could freeze to death, this blizzard was beyond her magic, she could do nothing but sit by and watch helplessly.

Stormy watched the clouds form from deep in the forest, he knows storm clouds well and can see something bad was coming, he didn't know what to expect though as he's never seen a bad storm in the winter before, right away he could feel the temperature dropping, it was so cold, colder than he has ever felt the air, he thought he could take it at first but it was unrelenting, his hair was growing brittle and freezing, the snow was falling heavily and stacking on him, he was having to shake it off often and it only seemed to fall more, all at once he realized how much danger he was in but the only thought that came to mind was Sun Ray, not even her warmth but just seeing her again, he had to get back to her, he started to walk forward but it was hard, every step was chilling and he couldn't really see where he was going, but he didn't have to, he has learned over the years to memorize his trails by feeling alone, something that came from never looking up as he walked them, still it was tough, the cold made his every move a challenge but seeing Sun Ray kept him going, he should have never ran away, but an overwhelming fear took him over, he feels this fear again now but his time it is of never seeing her again, it is pushing him but how far can he go. So cold, so very cold, Stormy walked through the forest back to Ponyville, he couldn't run, the wind already felt like razors on his face and running made it worse, he still had a ways to go, his movements were becoming stiffer, he was shaking very much and hurting all over, the snow was so beautiful and now it was like a monster that was beating him down and not letting up, he could feel all the feeling leaving his body, was this it, it couldn't be.

The ponies watched as the blizzard took over, all their hard work, decorations, everything, was buried in the snow, they have never seen a blizzard such as this, but Sun Ray knew exactly what it was, Stormy, his feelings are expressed in storms, he must be feeling terrible to have caused this, she couldn't blame him though, it is an unconscious ability, Stormy can't control, and it was her fault anyway, she wanted to see him again, to hold him and tell him everything was ok, but this storm was to much, she could only hope that he was somewhere safe, but her worries were soon put away, one of the ponies began to yell out "Their is somepony still out there!", she went to a window quickly to to see her Stormy pushing against the storm, moving ever so slow, not able to lift his hooves all the way above the snow, his once purple coat now had a bluish tint from the freezing cold, he has been in this a long time, "He came back" Sun Ray kept thinking to herself, the thought brought her happiness, but her worries took over again, Stormy suddenly collapsed, unable to take the cold anymore. The blizzard was falling it's hardest but Sun Ray didn't care, she had to get to Stormy, she ran to the door but it wouldn't open, the snow had it blocked, so she did the only thing she could and jumped through one of the windows, the cold hit her right away but it wouldn't stop her, she got to Stormy, he was nearly froze, she lifted him and tried to pull him back but it was to difficult with the blizzard, thankfully some of the other ponies came to help and they all managed to get Stormy inside, he was froze, he wasn't breathing, tears were pouring from Sun Ray's eye's as she waited to see if Stormy would awake, she wouldn't leave his side, she layed with him hoping her warmth would help.

It grew later into the night, only 2 hours till Christmas now, and the blizzard was still going strong, that didn't matter anymore, Stormy was back with her, he was beginning to warm up, he was still freezing and shaking though but he was awake now, he hasn't opened his eye's yet for fear of the other ponies, if he were to panic again he would be trapped, so he layed with Sun Ray, he felt at home in her embrace, the ponies of Ponyville were inspired at the display of genuine love from the 2. This Christmas was looking bleak, but even with all that has happened the ponies still continued to celebrate, they used what little they had to decorate the building they were in and still sung of the wonders of Christmas, but quieter in respect for Stormy, one of the little fillys then approached Stormy slowly, she had a gift for him, she walked up quietly and placed a candy coated apple in front of him, it was decorated like everything else, with the colors of Christmas "Happy Christmas Stormy" the filly said, "Thank you" said Stormy softly, his first Christmas gift, he didn't know how to express what it meant to him, Sun Ray just smiled "Look" she said looking above them "Mistletoe", Stormy looked curiously "Mistletoe?" he said, before Stormy could say anymore Sun Ray surprised him with a kiss, meaningful, longing, passionate, desired, maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be so bad afterall, they were safe and had each other, the didn't need anything more than that, the mayor of Ponyville then asked Sun Ray if she would do the honor of reading the traditional Christmas poem, Sun Ray gladly accepted.

"Their's something in the air tonight Their's Christmas trees and Christmas lights Yes they all light up my life But their's something in the air tonight

From the first time I've seen the snow It's more than I've ever known To see it in this light Their is a magic tonight

All the gifts, material things To all the songs that we sing Cupcakes, cookies, apples, pies Tis the season, it is alive

Another year and we are here We come from far and wide We look to what we're thankful for Our real gift is right by our side

But happy Christmas to all And to all enjoy the night For when the mourning comes It will bring that Christmas light

Magic will feel the air A day of miracles you will see Anything is possible All it takes is a little belief

Their's something in the air tonight Their's miracles, magic, love, and life Yes they all light up my life So happy Christmas to all And to all a good night"

It was growing closer to midnight, all was as perfect as it could be, the ponies continued their traditions as best they could, Stormy was calm now, the crowd didn't really bother him anymore and he even found himself to be excited for what Christmas would bring. Sun Ray noticed something among all this, Stormy's mood has drastically changed yet the blizzard outside was as fierce as ever, it wasn't him that had created it, he had braved the worst blizzard she has ever seen to get back to her when he easily could have waited it out in a cave, alone, like he wanted, in fact he should have, he shouldn't have been out in that weather at all, but he did anyway, a time of miracles, Stormy has given her the greatest gift of all, true devoted love.

It was time, everypony watched the clocks and counted down, Christmas was upon them. The clocks struck 12 and they all cheered, "Happy Christmas!" was heard all over the room, Sun Ray looked to Stormy, he still stood avoiding the crowd in one of the corners, the look of wonder back on his face, and he was looking around observing all the other ponies, unlike other ponies Sun Ray couldn't read Stormy to see what he was thinking, always a mystery, she would have to wait and see what he would do. Stormy could actually feel a change in the air, he couldn't explain it, he took deep breathes in and out, he had a gift for them, without knowing how, he could feel the magic inside him, he closed his eyes, what was left of his horn began to glow and he glowed with it, he no longer had the tint of blue from the cold, he was better, he was perfect, Sun Ray kept watching, he continued glowing, the ponies were speechless at this display, all was quiet, a light shined through the windows, no, several lights were shining, the ponies went to look and saw their decorations again, the blizzard had stopped, they were able to open the doors again, it was so calm like nothing had even happened, Stormy had not only calmed the storm but has lifted its damage from the earth, they were in awe of Stormys magic, his gift, all the young ponies ran outside to play once again, the others gave their thanks to Stormy, he had to lay down now, it took so much to do this, Sun Ray was amazed, she has seen Stormy preform magic like this before but didn't understand how, when he lost his horn he lost the ability to use magic, yet there it was right before her eye's, a miracle, a time of miracles indeed.

Christmas in Ponyville continued as it always has, but Stormy decided not to stay, they made him feel welcome, like he was one of them, but it wasn't his place to be, though he has much to think on now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad to visit every now and then with Sun Ray. Sun Ray ran up to Stormy while he was leaving "What you did was amazing, we wish you would stay", Stormy could see the young ones behind her hiding, waiting to see what Stormy would do next, "Thank you for showing me Christmas, i will come to Ponyville again sometime, but for now i have to find some mistletoe for our mountain", Stormy smiled and blushed and kept walking, Sun Ray smiled heavily, always a mystery, her Stormy made her very happy. And so Stormys tale, his legend, continued to grow...

"If i should live forever and all my dreams come true, My memories of love will be of you." - John Denver


	5. What I've Done

What I've Done

Another sun set, the nights began so beautifully, Sun Ray could see why Stormy enjoyed it so much. Watching the stars come out, like candles in the sky, seeing the moon appear giving it's majestic light, the sights and sounds were different, as if the night brought a new world with it, flowing perfectly over the land until the mourning light takes over again. She has even grown a fondness for the rain, Stormys influence, back home everypony would avoid the rain, they didn't want it's coolness to touch them for some reason, always hiding indoors like it was a plague waiting for it to pass, and she was the same way, though she can't remember why now, but not here, not Stormy, every time the rain comes he is always out in it, his eye's closed just listening, she used to worry thinking he would get sick, but he never has, he still doesn't say why he likes the rain so much, only that it brings him peace. Even though they have been together for a couple of months now Stormy still doesn't say much, he doesn't share his feelings, or anything really, their are so many things Sun Ray wishes to know, why he chose this life, why he is the loneliest pony, what happened to his horn, who he was before the sadness, she is a student and wishes to learn all she can, and because she cares and if she understands maybe she can help.

Stormy always finds a way to avoid Sun Ray's questions, she realizes they are very personal but she is stubborn, always determined with her curiosity, Stormy learned that the day he met her when she never gave up on him, but Stormy is just as stubborn if not more so about keeping his past non existent, only saying "The only significant thing about my past was you forcing your way into my life", he says it playfully but she can also tell he really means it to, this is true though, she did just that but does not regret it, Stormy is happy, he loves her company, just will not admit it or accept it, but she always senses an underlying sadness, no matter how happy he seems to be the sadness is always there, and she needs to know why. Often he even seems conflicted about his feelings, he doubts her, doesn't truly believe she actually loves him, that hurts her, but she just feels more attached to him, she has never felt as needed as she is to Stormy, he loves her without any doubts but is afraid to accept she loves him to, and she must know why.

One night while watching a sun set together Stormy was in a better mood than he usually is in, he was happy and feeling at peace, so Sun Ray took the chance to persuade Stormy once again, she was affectionate, more so than usual, sitting pressed against him, rubbing her head against him, he still blushes at her touch, he was so adorable, she wanted to pounce on him, but once again asked him "Stormy, i so wish you would answer my questions, i only wish to know you dearest", Stormy sits, still blushing from her affection, he hasn't taken his eye's off the horizon "Haven't you heard the stories, how i chose a life of solitude to be a silent protector of ponykind, how i took on a curse where i bare all sadness so other ponies will not be, and how i lost my horn in a ferocious battle against a dragon for Equestria" he said still focused on the horizon, "I have heard this, but I'd much rather know what really happened" said Sun Ray, "Isn't the mystery fascinating enough" he says still avoiding, "Some mysteries need to be solved, you know i will never think bad of you" she said, Stormy takes a moment to think, "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to tell someone" he thinks to himself, he turns his gaze to her, a piercing stare that lights her up, she feels herself blush a little to this, he nods his head, she can tell this is hard for him so she listens intently, not to miss a word.

A long time ago, before all the sadness and endless wandering, their was a young pony, so young in fact that his cutie mark hasn't come yet, who is still getting use to his wings, trying to fly but keeps falling, so young and so full of hope, his future could be anything he wanted it to be, he needs only to take hold of it. Also born of magic this pony has a horn, able to preform many wonders at a young age, but he is also a mystery, born into a family of earth ponies, his wings and horn are much talked about, it is curious as to how he got such gifts but he is loved all the same, he is very special, some even say he has a great destiny ahead of him. His mother and father are very proud of him and his gifts, the first unicorn Pegasus ever in their village, though most of the other ponies aren't as excited, being earth ponies they have never had any use for magic and quite honestly they were a little afraid of its powers, so they were greatly wary of him and wanted his magic controlled, but his parents always defended him and talked of all the wonderful things his magic could do one day, they loved him very much. But even so, tragedy can still strike, in the early days of winter his parents were taken ill, a sickness going around that has claimed many ponies already, his magic was able to keep him well but he was still to young to help or understand what was happening, so shortly after getting sick his mother and father passed on, though he was still young he knew that he would never see them again, it made him very sad, he spent many nights that winter in the caves around the village, it rained a lot then, and hearing the rain come down brought him peace, he focused on listening to it and kept his mind from wondering to much. He never got to know them really or even know his name, but he did soon after that get his cutie mark, a single cloud, all the ponies then started to call him Stormy, it seemed fitting, as it was noticed that he had a control over clouds, he could bring storms and clear them as well. Fortunately Stormy was very young when his parents died, he has little memory of them, so it didn't hurt as much as it could have, a memory that stands out from it though was hearing one of the ponies talking, saying that he doesn't need to know what happened, that it will only bring pain right now, Stormy of coarse was curious, but listening in on a conversation he shouldn't have put an idea in his mind, to never ask for fear of the truth. For years to come this thought stayed with him, he was still curious but never mentioned it, and he was hurting, he watched all the other ponies and their parents in silence, seeing them at their best and worse, through the happy and sad times, it never really it him till now that that would never be him, a thought that hurt very much, but he pushes it to the back of his mind, suppressing it.

Stormy never really made any friends, because he was different he was often teased when he was young, and as he grew they seemed to become more wary and almost afraid of him, they were only earth ponies who have never seen this magic before, they have only heard tales of how dangerous it could be, even though all Stormy has ever done is bring rain or made it stop, they came to see his abilities as unnatural, saying that he is messing with things he shouldn't, so he stopped using any magic, he still felt shunned though, they didn't trust him, they didn't want him there anymore, but he had no where else to go. One day as Stormy visited the local creek for a drink, something very unexpected happened, somepony pounced into his life, literally, he raised up from drinking, a noise caught his attention, like something was trying to sneak up on him, he took a moment to listen and it was gone, then before he even knew what happened he was tackled and a rather hyper pony was on top of him laughing "Were you surprised, you looked surprised, your eye's are like really wide right now" said this pony, she talked fast and loud, a welcome change to him from how the others treat him, "Well i think my heart skipped a few beats, so yes" said Stormy, she jumped up "I knew it, you never saw it coming" she said as she smiled heavily, they stood there for a few moments looking at each other, Stormy didn't really know what to say, he's never seen her before, they were about the same age, still young ponies, not even in their pre-teen years yet, and she stood out very much, a blue coat with a light blue and pink almost glowing mane, she was hyper and loud and very friendly and also gave the vibe of being a little strange, "Um I'm Stormy" he said, "I'm Pandora, nice to meet you Stormy, I'm from the village across the river, just visiting" said this pony. And so began their friendship, they met and played every day after that, they would take turns going to each others village, something Stormy enjoyed very much, he would fly and it gave him a chance to see new places, meet new ponies, Pandora was amazed at Stormys ability to fly, she wished she could to, it looked like so much fun, they were very different from each other, almost opposites, she was very loud, hyper, friendly to everypony, somewhat odd and found wonder in almost everything, maybe that's why he liked her so much, while Stormy was quiet and a little shy, but mostly he was just different, in truth it was probably Stormy who was strange and Pandora who was normal, but Pandora seemed to love that stormy was different, she was amazed by it. The rest of the world faded away when he was with her, they were the best of friends, all the pain he felt from never having his mother and father was gone.

When Stormy reached this part of his story Sun Ray couldn't help but smile, he had a good friend, he had a home, he had an actual life, and most importantly he was happy, it was indeed sad about his parents and she felt bad about it, but still he was happy, it all was sounding so good for him, but she was wondering where this Pandora was now, did she leave Stormy or did Stormy finally push her away? she was very curious but put her curiosity aside and continued to listen as Stormy looked very serious and sad now. Over the next few years Stormy and Pandora's friendship grew, they were entering their teens now, so many plans about the future, but they still played as though they were children, the other ponies even treated him better, he hasn't preformed any magic in years, he let the rain come and go as it was meant to, but one thing he could still do was fly, and he did so very much, Pandora loved riding with Stormy as he flew, since she was an earth pony she never got to see the world this way before, and it was breathtaking, the views from way up in the sky was amazing, Stormys wings were strong, strong enough to carry her easily, he would often take her to the mountains, it was like their secret hang out, normally impossible to get there as it was very steep, but could be ran down easy enough, and they would always have races down, which Pandora won every time. One day he flew her to the mountain and just fell from the sky to one of the peaks, Pandora let out a yell as they came down, Stormy then spread his wings and almost stopped them instantly in air and they floated down, Stormy on top of her now "Were you surprised, you look surprised" he said smiling and holding back a laugh, Pandora then hit him playfully and laughed as she said "Never do that again!", she then tripped Stormy and they rolled down a small hill on the mountain, Pandora was on top of him now "Hahaha you almost had me, but i win again", what happened next happened before Stormy even realized it, he looked at her and when he opened his mouth to say something "I love you" was all that came out, it was quiet for a moment, he didn't know where that came from, he just said it out of no where and now he was embarrassed, something that has never happened around her before, she just looked at him, she seemed happy "Wow Stormy..." was all she said, Stormy was worried now, he began to apologize "I'm sorry, i don't know where that came from", Pandora just laughed and smiled, then gave Stormy a kiss, his first kiss, it happened to fast, her lips were there and gone and Pandora was off him running now, saying "Bet you can't catch me", Stormy was confused but smiled, got up and ran after her.

Things were a little weird for Stormy now, he couldn't stop thinking about what he said, Pandora didn't seem to change at all though, like she didn't even remember, Stormy didn't really know what to do, he's not even sure if he meant what he said, though he knows he loves her, she's his best friend, has been since they were young, just not sure if he's in love, but something just felt different that moment when he said it, like he just realized what he always knew, that the day he met her she didn't see a freak or some highly dangerous animal that needed to be ignored, she saw a pony and wanted to be his friend, the fact that he was different only made him special, he smiled warmly at this thought, even blushed a little, Pandora noticed "Oooooh what you thinking about Cloudy" she said, she hardly ever called him Stormy, saying that storms were gloomy and regular clouds were pretty, she was strange, but Stormy loved that about her, "Nothing, just hungry" he said unconvincingly, "You are such a bad liar, it's a good thing your eye's could make me believe anything" she said as she winked and skipped away. Stormy was so confused, was she giving him a hint, was she messing with him, he just wishes she would come out and say it, his head hurt trying to figure it out, but it has for a while now. Here lately Stormy has had a pulsing pain in his head, it hasn't been to bad but it's been constant, and the last couple of days has gotten worse, he hasn't told anyone yet though hoping it will pass soon, but it worried him a little, before the magic within him has always kept away illnesses and aches, he wasn't sure what it was but soon put it out of his mind for now when Pandora called for him.

She was waiting for him by the creek, rocking her head from side to side like she was singing a song, when he arrived she hopped up to him, so much energy, she never could be still for more than a moment, "Cloudy, i need to ask for your help" she said surprisingly serious, "Of coarse, anything" he said, "Well my village has been having a drought as you've noticed, we're about out of food and we can't grow anymore like this, it's not to serious right now, we can borrow food from other villages till the rain comes again, but that may be a while, i was hoping you could bring some rain for us" she asked, Stormy grew nervous "I can't.. if my village found out who knows what they might do" he said, "We can go to the mountains for you to do it, you're the only one who can get there, they'll never know, please Stormy, we really need you" she said. How could he say no, all he had to do was bring rain like he did when he was young, easy, so Stormy agreed and he and Pandora went to the top of the nearby mountain. He stood on the peak his horn pointed to the sky, Pandora behind him watching, she was excited, she would finally get to see magic, Stormy focused his magic and could feel the clouds moving in, Pandora was jumping and cheering, but suddenly the pain in Stormys head became intense and pierced through his whole body, he let out a yell of pain, "Stormy?" said Pandora concerned, but he couldn't hear her, it was hurting so much, the sky then grew dark, the clouds were black, and thunder roared, the rain started pouring heavily, the wind became wild and fierce and lightning flashed all around, Stormy was glowing, his eye's shined like bright lights and he had an emotionless appearance now like he wasn't even there, lightning then struck down striking his horn, jolting through him and he blacked out as the storm raged on.

He was groggy, his head was throbbing but wasn't hurting anymore, he slowly opened his eye's and everything came into focus, he was weak and laying on the peak, his memory was starting to come back now, it felt like he has been asleep for months, slowly he was able to stand but his head was spinning, he stood a moment giving it time to stop. The sky was still dark but the rain had stopped and it seemed the storm had calmed greatly, he was afraid to look at the village, it had gotten out of control, everyone would hate him now, but he made himself look and he felt awful, worse than he has ever felt, the villages were flooded, some homes had collapsed, now they would all need food, new shelters, what if he had hurt someone, how could he live with himself, then it hit him, Pandora, she was up here to, he turned around but she wasn't there, maybe she got to safety, but he just had a bad feeling, he needed to see her, he began running down the mountain, he was stumbling, tripping, still weak and light headed, he was yelling for her "Pandora! Pandora!", he yelled it all the way down the mountain. And when he reached the bottom, there she was, on the ground, laying on her side, his heart stopped, he began shaking "Pandora? Pandora?" he said, she wouldn't move, he felt sick, he was crying as he slowly walked to her "Please...", she wasn't breathing, tears were pouring, he rubbed his head against hers "Please wake up, Please..." he said over and over, but she never did, his best friend, the only pony to give him a chance, was gone, the pain hurt worse than anything he has ever felt, he wished it was him instead, it should have been, it still can be... the thought entered his mind for only a moment. He stood there with her crying for a long time "What have i done" he kept saying, some of the other ponies came walking up, but they didn't look angry, they were all saddened, but Stormy didn't care anymore, he didn't care what they said or did to him now, "Stormy, we are so sorry, Pandora told us what happened, she was trying to get help for you when the lightning struck her too, but none of us could get to you" one of the them said, but Stormy barely heard it, he was deep in sadness now "I am a monster, i deserve to be put down like one" he said through the crying, he felt something where his cutie mark was, something was added to it, rain drops under the cloud, a reflection of his sadness, "No Stormy, it wasn't your...", Stormy didn't let them finish, he just turned and ran as the rain started again "No, they were right all along, why was i born with this curse, i should have never even existed" he thought to himself as he ran away. He wasn't sure how long he had ran, but it was a great distance, and the rain followed him the whole way, he was out of breath and still crying, he just collapsed on the ground and layed there with his eye's closed, like those nights in the cave when he was young he just listened to the rain trying to focus on it, it was the only peace he felt the rest of that night. Stormy never returned to the village again.

Sun Ray was speechless, it was so awful, Stormy had tears pouring out again, he has been living with this pain for years, she was starting to understand now, guilt had almost destroyed who he was, no wonder he didn't trust others when he wouldn't even trust himself, he wouldn't let himself become close with anypony again, suddenly the fears he felt towards friendship and love became clear, and over time as he spent he spent his life alone these thoughts haunted him making it almost impossible for him to interact with any other ponies, it was so awful. "Do you still love her?" she asked, "She is dead. But if you're asking if my feelings for you are just a reflection of a love i never got to know, then no" he answered, still with tears, "That's not what I'm asking, you loved her, do you still love her?", "Yes, always", he said, he was crying a little more now, "Do you think she would want you to be this way, to live like this?" she asked, she knows Stormy is hurting but it is good for him to answer these questions, "She is gone, because of me, they say time heals all wounds, but not this... please don't try to fix me, just try to understand", that was the last thing Stormy said, Sun Ray just nodded and said no more, he has had many years to think on this, and what is important is that he can be there for him now. And she will never leave him, she is truly devoted.

What happened to Stormy after he left his home has been much talked about among ponies from every part of the world, he has taken on mythical proportions, the saddest of all ponies spreading happiness unknowingly. He wandered all the way to Canterlot it is said, an unknown but great distance where even Princess Celestia tried to ease his pain but could not, she did explain to him however what had happened that day though, all the years of suppressing his magic caused it to build up, it was why he was getting his headaches, and when he finally released it, it was unstable, uncontrollable, which is why such a fierce and powerful storm formed, knowing why didn't make him feel better though, he will always carry the guilt and the blame for what happened. Stormy asked her if there was any magic strong enough to save somepony from death, he already knew the answer so was not to hurt when she said no, so he left almost as soon as he arrived. At one point the pain got so unbearable that he was ready to take his own life, he traveled deep into a forest where no pony would be able to find him and save him if it were to backfire and he lay suffering, and he attempted a powerful spell to wipe himself from existence, but his own magic couldn't end him and his horn cracked and finally broke apart, no more magic now, but he was glad, it has cause him nothing but pain. He was haunted by grief and guilt so he decided that day to wander endlessly, plagued by this sadness, it is all he deserved, he didn't want anymore friends, he didn't want to be around anypony, solitude was now his life. And so the loneliest pony traveled, and what happened next has become a familiar story, their was years and years of being completely alone, until that faithful day that that one pony with enough patience and kindness came into his life, his first instinct to reject, but he saw something in her, something he hasn't seen in a long time, like Pandora had sent her to him, always watching over him, even from beyond, Stormys heart felt love again, it has been locked away for a long time, now it was out and all for Sun Ray.

Sun Ray comforted Stormy all that night, neither slept, and they didn't speak, the emotions they felt were powerful and kept them connected, locked in each others embrace. She starred into his eye's, she was in tears as well "I love you Stormy and i will always be here for you, thank you for sharing this with me" she thought to herself. The tale of Stormy is one of great sadness, but also one of much hope, sometimes that is all we have, but sometimes it's all we need. And so the story of Stormy continues...

"Let mercy come, and wash away what I've done"


	6. Save Us

Save Us

Many years ago on a world far away their was a kingdom, shining and thriving. It was a paradise for pony kind under the rule of the mighty king Helius, his very presence brought the sun and banished all darkness from the land, not a greater power had ever been seen before. But among all light are shadows, and from these shadows arose a unicorn with powers that matched the king, he was unrelenting and ruthless with his destructive desires to bring an end to the kingdom. Helius was able to keep this unicorn at bay for a while, the light was to much for him, but he was growing stronger, the king tried to cast a protective spell to prevent the unicorn from invading his kingdom but his powers grew beyond what the king could contain. His name was Decarus, but was often referred to as Decarus The Wild, Unicorn of unspeakable acts, as an opposite of Helius his presence brought an overwhelming feel of despair, he fed off feelings of happiness & love and any hate the ponies felt for him only made him grow stronger, King Helius didn't know how to fight such a foe, the acts Decarus had committed naturally only gave him feelings of hate toward him, using his magic to destroy villages while feeding off his peoples hopes and happiness, spreading despair and hatred, he was merciless, the king knew he had to be stopped and he would do everything in his power to do so. But Decarus' evil was relentless, he did not tire, he did not ease up and he did not feel any pity for anypony, only amusement at their suffering, but he killed no pony and the king only thought that he enjoyed the suffering to much to do so. The lands were in ruin and growing worse every day, enough was enough and Helius finally confronted Decarus face to face, he has spent so much time protecting his people and getting them to safety that he was growing weak, he wasn't sure if he would come back from this battle but promised if he went down Decarus would fall with him. And so they fought and the king quickly learned his limits and how truly powerful the unicorn was, Decarus was only playing as Helius used every ounce of will power he had in an attempt to do any sort of damage to him, and finally the king fell as Decarus stood over him laughing and mocking at his pitiful display. But before the unicorn put the king to rest, Helius stood once again, and he was different somehow, hate no longer filled his being, but sadness in the realization that he failed his people, he thought of one last idea. Helius used all the magic his body would allow to bring the sun out shining brighter than it ever has before, knowing that once light was all that was needed to defeat Decarus, he did not believe it would work though as the unicorn was to powerful, but when he looked up at Decarus, he had turned to stone in the kings light. The ponys were all amazed but didn't understand how it was possible, Decarus had broke through the sun's light before and now it defeated him again, but the king never spoke of what happened or gave any explanation as to how, but from that moment on once the kingdom was repaired Helius taught all his students the power of the sun to help him prevent Decarus from returning, for he will not be able to stop him again, the battle had left him weak and injured, scars that would never heal. Sun Ray finished her story to a crowd of young fillys in ponyville, some were excited, some were frightened, but all were entertained, one of them then asked her "Is that true? Could Decarus really come back?", Sun Ray looked amused and smiled at her "No little one, it is only legend told by my people".

Stormy paced back and forth upon his peak, he had an unusual feeling and it had him unsettled, he couldn't explain it, he has felt many feelings in his life but this was just different, it gave him chills. He tried not to think about it as that would make his mind wonder on things it shouldn't, he tries his best to trust Sun Ray, he wants to more than anything and the fact that he actually told her about his past must mean something, he is just damaged in ways that can't be repaired, but Sun Ray has been there with him ever since they met, deep down he knows he can trust her but accepting it is the real challenge. As usual Sun Ray has gone to Ponyville to visit with all the ponies, they always enjoy having her there, being from a another world is fascinating and she has many tales she tells of her home. She still plans to bring Stormy to her home when she can but she has enjoyed life on this world, everything is so simple and peaceful, this kingdom is so different than hers, Princess Celestia's rule is one she truly admires, how she has kept things so calm, Sun Ray has heard the few tales of Nightmare Moon and Discord and see's how Equestria survived, it's like nothing ever happened, she had an unpleasant thought then, the stories of Decarus very well could have been more than just tales, she had never believed it before but thinking about how this world looks now after such villains tried to take over, it wasn't a good thought, that such an evil like Decarus the wild could have ever existed. The king would never speak of the subject, maybe he was afraid to, speak of the devil and he shall appear as it is said.

Sun Ray spent the rest of the day browsing through the various shops in the village, she loved all the wares of this world, but it was getting late and she was ready to get back to Stormy, she had got him some of the delicious apple family apples, much better than the wild apples he is use to. As she started back on the trail a freezing wind began to blow and a sudden fear came over her, she dropped all her apples as she felt like life was being pulled out of her, but she shook it off as best she could, it was a horrible feeling, like she would never see the sun's light again, it left her shaking for a moment, if it wasn't for it being so late see would have brought the sun back out to ease her sudden panic, she looked around, she felt like she was being watched but didn't see anypony, but then out of the corner of her eye on a small hill near by she noticed something odd, like the air was warping, and then somepony walked into sight, it was a unicorn, he was tall with a long horn, his coat was pitch black and he had no noticeable cutie mark, only a large red spot that looked like blood had stained his coat, his appearance frightened her very much, it wasn't hard to see that this unicorn was bad. He was so dark standing in the shadows at night, she could barely see him, but what stood out and made him completely visible was his eye's, horrible red eye's, and patches of white in his mane, it took only a moment for her to realize who was starring her down and it absolutely terrified her.

Decarus the wild, the unicorn of unspeakable acts was standing right in front of her, Sun Ray froze, he walked casually to her and in a circle around her, looking her up and down "Yes, you are the one I've been looking for" he said in a deep sadistic voice, without thinking Sun Ray turned and ran back to the village, she didn't know what else to do, how could Decarus know her and be looking for her, and more importantly why? she glanced back only once to see him just standing there watching her run, he was amused, Sun Ray realized now what a mistake she had made, now Decarus knows how afraid she is, and he can use that fear to break her in any number of ways. Sun Ray was back to the village in no time, she didn't get very far down the trail, she was frantic and her heart was racing, she could barely speak as she tried to warn the ponies of who was coming, but if the stories were true it wouldn't matter how much warning they had, before she could utter the words there he was, walking slowly toward the village, Sun Ray could already see the fear in the other ponies to and something else, they were getting pale as he approached with a look like all hope was gone "Just like in the stories" Sun Ray thought, Decarus' very presence brings despair and that's just what she was seeing, but why was she able to shake it off so easily? then it hit her, she was a student of the king, his teachings of light must be protecting her from Decarus for the moment, that must be why he was here, he can't defeat the king unless he puts out all the lights the king had lit. Sun Ray then stood straight trying to be brave, showing that even though she was afraid she would still stand up to him, he then walked right up to her and stopped only inches away from her, starring her in the eye's, she didn't want to look away but she just couldn't keep eye contact, his stare pierced ferociously "I know who you are and no matter what you do to me the king will stop you again" she said her voice shaky with fear as she looked to the ground, the rest of the ponies watching on with worry, Decarus began to laugh, it disgusted her, he had no respect for the king at all "The King? Helius has already fallen, I'm just here to snuff out what little light is left", his words were like daggers cutting out any hope she had, he's lieing, he has to be.

Sun Ray stood shocked trying to take in what Decarus was implying, the king couldn't be... their is no way, he just stood and grinned "I can see by your expression this is hard for you" he said almost consolingly, but his grin showed he was proud of his actions, Sun Ray was growing more upset now, she didn't want to believe it but it rang true, she didn't know what to say, she just kept looking to the ground now with an angry stare. Decarus new exactly what she was thinking it seemed as he continued speaking "Did you really believe that i could be contained by such a pathetic power, no, you thought i was nothing more than a scary story", Sun Ray finally brought herself to speak while he was in a talking mood "What happened to King Helius", he looked serious now as he said "His fate like the rest of your people became the same as mine all those years ago, they are now doomed to their stone prisons, and no amount of light will pierce their tombs", Sun Ray stood speechless, but Decarus could see many curiosities in her eye's "I can see you don't quite understand, it's rather simple, you see i am the most powerful unicorn that has ever existed and ever will, your king knew this which is why his sun could not hold me, light eventually will go out while darkness is constantly gnawing away at everything, you can suppress it but it will never be stopped. So it was only a matter of time before your kings light went out and i was free to continue where i left off", Sun Ray could feel the despair beginning to take over, she could deny it all she wants but she knew Decarus was telling the truth, her king, her people, her home, was gone, and now this world was next "So you're here to kill me" she said emotionless, again Decarus laughed "Kill you! any common thug can kill, if i wanted you all dead it would have been so, but then what? i would eventually wither and die, death is inevitable. No, i want to watch you succumb to the despair, as i feed off your every last hope and desire, your every ounce of love and happiness, then when you see their is no light to save you, when you see that such a light doesn't exist, you and all these ponies can join your king in his imprisonment, while your hopeless despair feeds me for all eternity."

Decarus was pure unwavering evil, of such that surpassed any monster in any story she had ever heard, Sun Ray would have gave in to the despair but one thought kept her light alive, Stormy, she focused on it, on him, if she really was the last light then she was the only one that could lock away Decarus again, she turned to run again, she had to get out of the village, and buy some time to think of something, she felt awful for leaving the ponies there but they were nothing to him, she is why Decarus was here and he would hunt her first. But Sun Ray didn't get very far, a spell began forming over the whole village trapping her and all the others inside "Now where do you think you're going, where do you think you could go?" said Decarus, it was a magic like she had never seen before, she couldn't fly, she couldn't bring any light, she couldn't do anything but wait and see what Decarus would do next. "Do you like it?, this is the same spell that is preventing Celestia and Luna from leaving Canterlot" he said showing off his power, and it was more than anything she ever imagined, he truly seemed unstoppable now, with all hope fading her mind went back to stormy, if she could only see him once more, but again Decarus knew more than he should "So, Stormy is real as well?" he said, Sun Ray gasped "How do you...", "I thought Helius would have taught you better, as you clearly know i feed off love and happiness, you love this pony so that knowledge is mine now, as is his legends that all these other ponies hold so dear, it will be most enjoyable to watch you break as he comes to believe that you know longer love him, as he sits upon his peak waiting for you, and you never return", Sun Ray was in tears now, how could such an evil exist.

It was growing late and Sun Ray still wasn't back, she doesn't usually stay out after dark, not that she never has before but something just felt different tonight, Stormy has had a strange feeling all day. As he looked to the sky it seemed darker than usual, that feeling was growing stronger, something was wrong, he would go to her, it would be the first time since the blizzard, he didn't know if he was ready after what happened last time but he felt like he needed to. He stood and started to walk down the mountain and in the distance he noticed something, some sort of orb around Canterlot, its glow was dark and intense, it was not natural or made by Celestia, or any pony he imagined, now his suspicions grew and he believed more than ever he needed to go to her. He ran down the mountain and to the road that led to Ponyville but from there he could see another orb around the village, he no longer worried about his fears, but feared for what he would find, but he continued on. As he came to the orb he realized he could not pass through it, so he walked around it looking for a way to enter but found none, he thought he could see some of the ponies gathered together in the center but could not see who, "Sun Ray" he said trying to call to her, it wasn't loud enough, he hasn't raised his voice in so long, he tried again "Sun Ray!" still they did not hear, "So, you are Stormy", he turned to see a dark unicorn standing, this is who he has been sensing all day, that was clear now standing in his presence "I am Decarus, the wild, it is a pleasure to meet a fellow legend" he said not taking his eye's off Stormy, but Stormy stared right back, unflinching, absolutely focused, but then he heard her "Stormy!", "Sun Ray!" he answered as he ran to her, Decarus stood grinning. He met her at the edge of the orb, neither could pass through "You actually came.." she said, "Of coarse" he said, but Sun Ray did not want him there "You have to leave, you have to forget about me and go, Decarus is too powerful, he will hurt you in ways you can't imagine" she said trying to get him to run, but Stormy didn't move "I will not leave you, i will endure any pain for you" he said trying to reach for her "You don't understand, you don't know who he is" Sun Ray said trying her best to persuade him, still Stormy would not go "I have heard your stories of him" he said showing no fear at all, "How touching" grunted Decarus from behind, Sun Ray looked at him with hatred "That's right Sun Ray, hate me, feed my power, give me all the hatred you can", she knew it gave him power, but she couldn't help it, he was openly mocking her and Stormy, their hope, their love and it angered her, but Stormy stood calm like Decarus wasn't there, and she noticed his appearance had not changed at all either, Decarus had not affected him in the slightest "Please Stormy, i don't want you hurt" she begged with tears falling "Yes Stormy, go, leave this place and let me continue, i won't stop you, you mean nothing to me, it will be as you wanted, a life with no one, and you won't have to worry about any troublesome ponies bothering you anymore when I'm done" said Decarus egging Stormy on, but still he did not move, he ignored Decarus completely and gave all his attention to Sun Ray. Decarus grew impatient, this nobody was just ignoring him, showing him no respect, he would teach him some, his horn began to glow and he shot a spell at Stormy sending him flying a great distance, Sun Ray cried out for him "No! please!", but Decarus shows no mercy.

Stormy landed in a field, his body aching now, Decarus was just as powerful as he thought, he stood and shook it off as the unicorn approached, but he did not fear him, after all Stormy has suffered through in his life nothing Decarus could do to him would hurt as much as the things he's done. "You're much tougher than you look, that usually renders my victims immobile, some have even died from it" said Decarus amused, but still Stormy stood silent and just stared at him, Decarus was growing annoyed, not even the king could stand in his presence this long without feeling the effects of his despair but this pony stood as if he were just another common unicorn, the thought made Decarus angry, he was insulted, but he knew how to break ponies, even one such as Stormy "Maybe you can take all the pain i could possibly do, but do you think Sun Ray could, i bet she is quite fragile, i wonder how long she would suffer before begging for death" Decarus turned his back to Stormy to go back, no hesitating, but before he could take more than a few steps he noticed the clouds forming around, he turned back to Stormy, that got the reaction he was looking for "That's it Stormy, bring your clouds, cover the land in more darkness, get angry and fight me" said Decarus awaiting what would happen. Stormy summoned his clouds, he brought a mighty storm to them, whatever it took he would not let him harm Sun Ray or anyone else, the thunder began to roar violently as his eye's glowed white and lightning struck down upon Decarus, but he barely flinched at all, Stormy tried again but still he was unaffected, his heart just wasn't in it, he remembered what happened all those years ago, what if he lost control again, if he did anything to Sun Ray... he didn't want to think about it, Decarus' laughter broke his thoughts "Is that all the mighty Stormy can do? allow me to show you real power", Decarus' horn glowed again and a black streak of lightning cracked out of the clouds and struck Stormy, the pain was so intense, he has never felt anything like it, Decarus began walking toward him, he struck him again, the lightning singed through his coat leaving patches of burning skin and searing pain "You are afraid, but not of me, you're afraid to let loose your true power as it may harm the others, like it did Pandora", he couldn't stand to hear Decarus utter her name, then the lightning struck again, Stormy fell to his knee's "It doesn't matter anyway, when I'm done with you they will all suffer, once we make it through this night and the sun does not rise my power will be unimaginable, no king or queen, or princess, not anypony will defeat Decarus the wild, and they will all see why i am the unicorn of unspeakable acts as i devour the very soul of this and every world i come to", Decarus struck Stormy again and again and again, over and over, even after he collapsed to the ground in unimaginable pain, Decarus then stood over him, no longer amused, he leaned over and pressed his horn against one of Stormys wounds "Scream, let her know you failed, let her last ounce of hope die" he said, and he pushed his horn into Stormy. Stormy could not hold it in, he let out a scream of pain, he could not move, he could not breath, he screamed till all the breath was out of his body and he finally passed out. Sun Ray heard the screams clearly, she couldn't take it, trapped behind this magic at the mercy of this horrible unicorn, helpless as Stormy suffered, she felt something in her heart, it was the most awful pain she had ever felt, her connection with Stormy was gone and that meant only one thing.

Sun Ray tried again and again to break through the spell but she couldn't, it was too strong, and she was hurting, even if she escaped now what could she do, and Stormy... she lost her Stormy to this monster, she lost everything to him so fast, she wanted to get to him, maybe it wasn't to late to save him, but she knew better and it was killing her. She ran into the spell over and over as hard as she could, doing more damage to herself than anything, but she didn't care anymore, she was blind from her tears, and her heart was shattered "So this is what Stormy lived with all these years, this pain of loosing someone so close, so loved" Sun Ray was thinking to herself, she was starting to understand a little more now, if it hurt this much when evil takes the life of a loved one, she couldn't imagine how much it must have hurt to take it yourself. Finally she just fell to ground, the despair had finally got to her, she was ready to give up, the other ponies came to try to comfort her but none of it mattered anymore, Soon Decarus would win and it would all be over, he had been unrelenting, first attacking her home and imprisoning all her people and even the mighty king in a stone prison, she always believed the king could never be defeated, that he was the most powerful in this or any world, but Decaurs was just an overwhelming evil, now even Princess Celestia has become imprisoned by his power, awaiting Decarus' final judgment when the mourning comes and their is no sun or no light, all while he feeds off the despair, hatred, hope, love... and grows stronger every second, and Stormy, so brave, so devoted to her that he stood against this monster with no fear, only to be put down in such a torturous way, it hurt so much to think about it. No, it didn't matter anymore, she was ready for the end, she didn't want to experience years upon years of pain like Stormy had, she closed her eye's waiting for it so she could be with him again. Decarus stood watching, he could feel himself growing stronger, they hated him so much and he loved it. The last light was about to go out, Sun Ray wouldn't last much longer, he had enjoyed watching her break very much, if only Helius could have seen it, it would have made it so much sweeter.

"Cloudy", a voice was heard from a distance, he hadn't been called that in so many years, but he couldn't move or even open his eye's, "Cloudy!" she said it again getting closer, he was so weak, "Wow, you really got messed up, i told you, you're to soft, you have to get tough", it was her, but it couldn't be "Pandora?" Stormy said still laying in the field, "Yep yep" she answered just like he remembered, "Am i dead?", " Nope, but you are hurt" she said, "Then i am dreaming" said Stormy, he was hurt bad but still realized enough to know this wasn't real "Yeppers, still as smart as ever" she said, still the same "I... I'm so sorry" he said as soon as he got the chance, he's wanted to for years, saying sorry to the clouds just wasn't enough "I know how you've felt all these years Cloudy, all the guilt you've suffered, what you let it do to your life, you know it was my fault, i talked you into it that day" she said, "But it was still my magic that..." she cut him off, "You have to let it go, remember all the good times we had, i know i do, not once would i have blamed you or thought bad of you for what happened, i never told you but i should have, i loved you to Cloudy, more than anything, i just didn't know how to say it, but now you have someone amazing who loves you more than you know, just let it go and let her love you fully, trust her Cloudy as she loves and trusts you, and right now she needs you, everypony does, save them, only you can", the words hit Stormy hard, he felt renewed "You're right, i must go to her", "That's my Cloudy". Stormy opened his eye's, he was still where Decarus left him, it was dark, he didn't know how long he had been out but Pandora helped him back, always watching out for him. He could barely move at all, he was in so much pain, but that wouldn't stop him, Stormy struggled and collapsed several times while trying to stand, the burns were hurting and throbbing, half his body he couldn't even feel, but still he forced himself to stand, and he walked ever so slow back to the village, unsure of what he would do when he got there.

It was almost time, Decarus stood on the hills overlooking Ponyville, he had an evil sadistic smile as he watched what was becoming of this world, Sun Ray still layed on the ground, she hasn't tried to get up since she fell, her markings were fading, she didn't have long left, the other ponies all were at the peak of despair, but then one of the fillys began to get her color back as she ran to the edge of the orb "It's Stormy! he's still alive!" she said happily, jumping up and down, all the ponies quickly came to see, and there he was pushing forward against the pain and darkness, a sight so inspiring that some of the crowd began to get their color back as well, Decarus noticed and looked to see what they all were starring at "Impossible" he said as he saw Stormy. The filly ran to Sun Ray "Sun Ray, Sun Ray! its Stormy, he's alive, he's come back!" she said excitedly, Sun Ray looked but could not see him, she was so weak and could not get up "Stormy..." she said weakly, the filly and several other ponies stayed there with her as more and more got their color back. Decarus glared at Stormy "It seems i underestimated him" he thought to himself, but he didn't understand why they were getting so excited, it didn't matter though, once he ended Stormy for good in front of them their renewed hope would die for good, feeding him with unimaginable power "Your ignorance amuses me Stormy, i thought you were dead, you could have left and i would have been none the wiser, but now you would suffer these ponies your death right in front of them, this time you won't come back!" he yelled viciously from the hill he stood upon, then one of the ponies in the village began to yell back at him "You have no power over Stormy, Stormy is sadness! and his will cannot be broke by the likes of you", Decarus was angered at such insolence "You fools" he whispered to himself as his eye's glowed the darkest of red, he was going to strike them all down, but suddenly a mighty bolt of lightning struck down upon him, stopping him in his tracks, the hill broke apart and collapsed under him and he fell. Decarus stumbled to get to his feet, that had actually hurt him, he turned to Stormy, his eye's were glowing intently, much more so than they were before, and so was his body, Decarus was enraged now, but then he noticed something, Stormy's horn was no longer broken. It was impossible, he didn't know what it meant but he knew he had to kill this pony now, he ran toward Stormy, he had more than enough power to stop his pathetic magic, but he stopped suddenly and looked at Stormy again, he was glowing brighter and brighter, and not just him, he began to notice that everything around him was getting brighter, he was dumbfounded, it couldn't be, a searing pain then started creeping up his back, he turned to see the sun, bigger and brighter than he has ever seen it, Stormy was using his magic to break through his darkness and raise the sun, amplifying its light and focusing it all on Decarus, he was burning "No! it can't be!" he yelled, and now he could not escape its light, he looked down to see his body becoming stone once again, and soon he stopped struggling, he realized that it was the end, but only for him, his raged calmed and he stood accepting it "Stormy, the loneliest pony, savior of Equestria, i never believed in fairy tales, and they never believed in me, but what else can be said about this end to life?", The sun and stone fully engulfed Decarus now and it's rays continued shining down upon him, he began to crack and fall apart, and eventually broke into dust, he would never return now, Decarus the wild, Unicorn of unspeakable acts was gone forever with the wind.

With Decarus gone now the orbs were as well, all the ponies cheered as the sun brought back hope and everything that was tainted by the Unicorn, Sun Ray stood overwhelmed at what had happened, Stormy had actually defeated him, it was almost more amazing than see could believe, only moments ago the world was doomed to eternal darkness, now it was a new day like it had never happened, Stormy always finds new ways to amaze her, but this is more than she ever could have imagined, he had done what not even her king could do, what no pony could do. Sun Ray was still in shock, it happened so fast, Stormy was dead, she was sure of it, then he came back... she had lost everything and now he gave it all back, she had no words or no way she could express her feelings with enough meaning to him, she just had to see him, when see looked she saw all the ponies gathered in a circle, she knew right away what it was, she ran to him as fast as could. Stormy was laying motionless but alive, she dropped to ground with him "Stormy!" she yelled out, but one of the ponies eased her worries "It's alright Sun Ray, he's just exhausted, i can't imagine. But we do need to get those burns healed", Stormy began to move "..Sun Ray..." he said weakly, she wrapped herself around him, being careful around his wounds, she was in tears crying all over him "Shh, its over now, rest my dear Stormy", he did not argue and did as she asked, they brought Stormy into the village where he could rest and heal.

Stormy had done the impossible by defeating the most powerful and evil unicorn that had ever existed, everypony now believed in Stormy, in Equestria and from Sun Ray's home, for when Decarus was ended all traces of his magic was wiped from existance as well, King Helius and all his people were no longer stone and now owed Stormy a debt they could never repay, even though they were imprisoned in stone they were still aware of everything that was happening, echoes of Decarus' evil were sensed by them all, it was part of his torture, he wanted them to witness an end to the light, but in the end it was his downfall they got to see and the rebirth of hope. Still Stormy did not stay in Ponyville long, he returned to his mountain, but now he was able to smile more, Pandora had gave him her blessing, the guilt was finally lifting, he felt he could finally be truly happy. Sun Ray's love for Stormy had given him all the power he needed, for in the final moments it was the thought of her that fueled his magic, Stormy now let Sun Ray fully in his heart, it was where she was meant to be, and she never felt happier being with her Stormy, her hero. Now as Sun Ray would visit Ponyville, the ponies would come visit Stormy every once in a while, the young ones would play on his mountain as the others would lay and look at the views with him, as they felt nowhere else was as safe than under Stormys watchful gaze. Stormy still enjoyed his solitude though, it has become part of his life, but the crowds didn't bother him as much anymore, as long as his Sun Ray was by his side he was happy.


End file.
